Dark Paradise
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Danielle, a 2000 year old immortal makes her way to Mystic Falls. She runs into her ex, who is none other than Silas. He wants her back, but many things and people get in the way of the two being together again. Will their past relationship past the tests or will Dani move on to his doppelganger Stefan Salvatore? -Some TVD season 5 events- Silas/OC/Stefan
1. Intro To Danielle

**~ This story is greatly influenced by the idea that _Dark G0ddess_ gave me through messages. We've been talking and have sort of planned most of the story. I will be writing it but I don't want to take all the credit since the idea was given to me (even though I was thinking about a Silas/OC story before the season started).**

**~ The story is about my OC Dani, who is an immortal like Silas. She was never turned to stone like Amara or Silas, but she's been traveling the world looking for Silas. Over two thousand years, she has done many things and met many people (some of the people she has met are in the next chapter). There is so much of her past that many people don't know about, which will lead to secrets and other things that I'll talk about later in the story. **

**~ The chapters for this story are going to be a bit shorter than I normally make my chapters, but that way I can update quicker and do more with the story (in my mind).**

**~ The title of the story is slightly influenced by the song 'Dark Paradise'... which I've gotten slightly addicted to.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**_Danielle's_**_** POV**_

_I was in the woods, running to my best friend. After what I heard happened, I knew she was in trouble._  
_"Amara." I shouted, hoping that she could hear me. "Amara!" I hurried as fast as I could until I got to where she was. "No." I hurried to her and saw that she was basically a statue. "No." I put my hand on her, but nothing happened._  
_"Silas chose her." I turned to see Qetsiyah behind me. "Not you or me, he chose her."_  
_"That's only because he thought I was dead and you know it." I said, trying to contain my anger. "Where is he?" _  
_"Not here." I wanted to attack her for what I knew she did to Amara, but I knew she would do the same to me. "He's somewhere away from here." _  
_"I'm going to find him." I said before running away, hoping to find him._

**_~2000 yrs later~_**

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The dream was a memory, something that has plagued my mind for months. '_Why am I thinking of them?_' I asked myself before forcing myself out of the bed.

I walked to the window and looked outside. It was amazing how so many things could change over two thousand years. Most of the nature still looked the same, but I knew none of it was. I've seen things grow, die, be reborn, and be destroyed. 'All because of the human race' I thought. I had nothing against the humans, but if they let nature be...then the world would be a more beautiful place.

I quickly started to get ready for my day. I took a shower, using my favorite lavender shampoo. When I was done I went to my closet and looked at my job uniform. A job wasn't something I needed, but it helped me meet people and do good. '_My last day_' I thought as I took it out. After the dreams started it made me want to start another search for Silas. After thinking about it, I finally decided to start looking again. I gave a notice for my job so they wouldn't think I mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

When I got to work, everything was already in full swing. I worked pretty fast because it was a busy morning. When I got a break, I sat down and yawned.  
"Tired already?" My co-worker Isabella asked.  
"Yeah." I said as she handed me a coffee.  
"Was it the dream again?" She asked as she sat next to me.  
"Yep." I took a sip from the coffee. "The same thing for months."  
"Do you think it means anything?"  
"From my experience, it does. I just want to figure out why I'm having them."  
"Stop sitting around, we need your help." Our boss said, which made me stop thinking about my dreams.  
"We better get back to work." I gave Isabella a nod before taking a final sip of my coffee.

* * *

At the end of the day, I was exhausted. I was two thousand years old and almost never felt like that. '_Wow_' I thought with a sigh.  
"Dani...what are you doing?" Isabella asked.  
"Resting." I said because I wanted to rest before I got ready to go home.  
"No, you're coming with me." Isabella said before taking my hand and dragging me away.  
"Where are we going?" I asked, not wanting to read her mind.  
"I just want to show you something." I continued to follow her, not that I had too much of a choice.

Isabella led me to the cafeteria.  
"SURPRISE!" People shouted when she opened the door.  
"What is all this?" I asked before looking around, trying not to read their minds.  
"You're good-bye party." Isabella said from my side. She got be a glass and I knew it had tequila in it.  
"This is to Danelle." Our boss said from in front of the group. "She came into this job with not a lot of experience, but she blew us all away. Dani has not only become a valued part of our team, but a good friend. She will be missed."  
"You make it sound like I'm dying." I said, which got some laughs.  
"You never know." Isabella said from beside me. I gave her a small smile, even though I did know. Although there was times when I thought I was going to die, from being attacked by supernatural, I always got through it.

* * *

After the party, everyone went to their houses. When I got to my house, I packed a few things that needed to be packed away before I would start my search again. As I closed a box with tape, I let out a sigh. I walked over to the window and looked out. The moon had set and the city lights were lit. Although I didn't like all the modern housing, I did like how the lights looked at night.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Silas and I walked hand in hand in the woods. _  
_"Where are you taking me?" I asked, not wanting to wait much longer. _  
_"It's just a little bit farther." He said as he looked at me with a smile. Silas continued to lead me to a little opening. "Look up." I looked up at the sky and saw that it was clear, with only stars in the sky. "I remember you saying you loved the night sky." _  
_"I do." I said as I continued to look up, memorized by the sky. "It's so beautiful." _  
_"Not as much as you." I looked to Silas and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. _

**_~End of Flashback~_**

I brought my hand to my lips as I remembered the kiss. It's been two thousand years and I could still feel his kiss. The feeling amazed me, but that's what kept me going in my search for him. '_Silas_'. I couldn't help but think about him. I knew that he was out there somewhere, but I didn't know where. Whenever I would close to finding where he was, it was never true. '_It'll be different this time'_ I thought because I had a good feeling that I would find him.

* * *

**~ I know the first chapter isn't the best, but it's a basic intro to Danielle 'Dani's' character. There will be more flashbacks/dreams in future chapters (as I post this... there are only two other flashbacks, but I'll be writing more). There is a lot of the Silas/Dani relationship to explore, but past and what will happen in the future when they finally see each other again.**

**~ Most of the chapters will be about the same length, if you don't like these shorter chapters... then you can read my other stories because they have longer chapters. I thought it was one way to make it different than my other stories, that and the rest of the things I want to add into the story.**

**~ Tessa will be in this story (not counting flashbacks) and (of course) Silas, Katherine, Damon, Stefan and some other characters. If there anything you'd like to see... please share and I might be able to infuse it with chapters that I haven't written yet. There will be some Dani/Stefan moments later on but most of them won't happen until around Chapters 7 and 8. Silas/Dani scenes will happen in both flashbacks and some in present time. **

**~ I started writing this story between my work breaks on my Ipod and almost wrote one chapter a day for a week... but I only have 6 currently complete chapters written. Chapter 7 sort of starts when it'll start to go away from what has happened in the season (for obvious reasons).**

**~ Please check out my other stories, the two that I'll be focusing on the most are '_Love Changes Things' _(TVD season 4_)_ and my other new story '_Down The Rabbit Hole'_ (The Originals season 1)  
~ I might be making a new cover just so the words are easier to see. (depends on what you think of it)**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	2. Mystic Falls

**~ Here is the second chapter. I thought that there was a lot of people that decided to follow this story... but not a lot of reviews. Those that did review didn't leave any helpful/constructive reviews.**

**~ A few people from Dani's past are in this chapter... and they should be in most of the future chapters.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Danielle's POV**_

I drove in my purple convertible with the roof down so I could feel the wind through my hair. It amazed me how much things have changed in two thousand years. One of the things I did like was the different was of transportation and communication. It made it easier to travel and still being able to contact with the people you met along the way.

I looked to the side and noticed a sign.  
'_Welcome to Mystic Falls'_  
I couldn't help but smile, remembering the last time that I was in the town. Mystic Falls was one of many cities that I enjoyed visiting. It was one city that never really changed, even after two thousand years.

* * *

I parked in the parking lot of the Mystic Grill. After making sure my convertible was locked, I made my way into the Grill.

The place was busy, or at least it seemed busy for the place. My eyes skimmed the inside and I couldn't help but noticed the back of one of the people. '_Could it be?_' I asked myself before walking towards him as I read his mind. '_It is him'_ I thought as I got closer to him.  
"So Damon Salvatore, " I sat down next to him, which made him look towards me "...longtime since the 70's"  
"Danielle." He said after recognizing it was me.  
"You know I prefer Dani." I gave him a smile before giving him a hug. Damon and I met In New York during the 1970's.  
"How have you been?" He asked as he orders the both of us a drink.  
"Good, considering." I gave him a small smile. "Looking for my ex again, trying to do good, the same old stuff." The bartender gave us our drinks. "You?"  
"My best friend died, I got the girl and my brother hates me for taking her from him."  
"So where's the infamous Stefan Salvatore anyway?" I asked as I took a sip from my glass.  
"Right here." A familiar voice said from behind me. '_Don't tell me he's a doppelgänger_' I thought to myself before turning around. That's when I saw him standing in front of me. _'I'll never get over how much doubles look like the original_' I thought because all I could think of was Silas.  
"Hi." I said, trying to read his mind. When I didn't get anything, I thought it was strange because it always worked. "I'm Dani."  
"Let me guess...short for Danielle?" I just gave Stefan a small nod. I couldn't help but start to think that Damon's girl was one of Amara's doubles.  
"Damon, I just remembered I have to do some stuff, but I'll talk to you later." I semi-lied to him. I was going to talk to him later, but I didn't have anything to do. I chugged the rest of the glass and walked out of the grill.

* * *

When I got outside, I couldn't help but think that Stefan was one of Silas's doppelgängers. I sat down so it looked like I was resting as I tried to figure out what was going on inside. It didn't take me long to figure out that Stefan had been gone for the whole summer, but what I couldn't figure out is why I couldn't read his mind. The only people that I couldn't read minds of was the Travelers and members of the Five. Stefan was obviously a vampire so that meant he was neither. 'Why can't I read his mind?' I asked myself before noticing from the corner if my eye, that he walked out the Grill. When I turned towards him, I saw him looking at me. I just gave him a small wave before getting up and going to my car.

* * *

My mind kept going through reasons I couldn't read Stefan's mind. '_He couldn't be._...' I couldn't help but think. '_After two thousand years, he can't just show up just when I'm starting my search for him again._' I kept my eyes on the road, but my mind was still thinking about him. It took me a few moments to realize that there was someone standing in the middle of the road. I turned to avoid hitting them, but I ended up crashing into a tree.  
"Damn it!" I yelled at myself before slowly getting out. "You're going to cost so much to get fixed." I murmured to myself when I saw the damage to the front of my convertible. I could always get it fixed for free, but I didn't want to do that unless I really had to. '_What about the person?_' I looked back at the road and didn't see anyone. '_They have speed_' I couldn't see them, which meant they sped away or they're hiding from my site. Instead of trying to pick up someone's mind, I went to the trunk to make sure everything was okay. Some of the boxes where toppled over, but nothing seemed broken. I let out a sigh of relief before realizing that I couldn't drive my car.

I went to the front of my car and pushed it away from the tree. The damage was worse without the tree covering the it. I put my hand in my pocket, pulled out my phone, and dialed someone.  
"Damon, I need a ride." I said after he picked up.  
"_How did you get my number?_" He asked.  
"I have my ways." I said without telling him I picked it up when I read his mind at the Grill. "I kinda crashed my car and I need a ride."  
"_You're a vampire... get your own ride._" Damon said and I rolled my eyes.  
"You know I don't like being called a vampire. I can get my own ride if I wanted to... but if I remember, you still owe me a favor from the 70's."  
"_And your deciding to bring that up now?_"  
"Yes. Now hurry and bring something that I can use to attach my car to yours." I hung up on Damon and then I realized that he didn't know where I was. I quickly texted him my location so he would know where to go.

* * *

**~ Damon and Dani are friends, which will play a major part when I get into the events that start around chapters 7 and 8. Some of the events of the story will be influenced by the season 5 events but with obvious changes (like not killing Silas or Tessa).**

**~ I hope there are more helpful/constructive reviews on this chapter. Please leave your thoughts of who was in the road when Dani crashed, why she's been having the dreams about Silas and the others, when her and Silas will have more scenes together, if/when the others will find out about her connection to Silas and whatever else you want to leave in the reviews. The bigger and better the reviews... the more likely I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow instead of Tuesday.**

**~ I'm also going to update _Love Changes Things_ later so I hope you can check that story out (: Don't forget to review!**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Here is chapter 3! There is some good scenes (in my mind) in this chapter.**

_WickedKing567: There is actually a few reasons why Tessa didn't try to kill her before she originally died... which will be explained in future chapters. But when Tessa and Dani meet in present time (not telling when *evil smirk*) Tessa will have plans that involve Dani...which might eventually backfire._

**~ I have some outfits that I want Dani to wear on my Polyvore (the link is on my profile). Once I decide what outfits she wears in specific chapters, I'll post the links straight to the outfits near the other outfit links I have for my other stories.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Danielle's POV**_

I sat in Damon's passenger seat as he drove. My car was following us, attached to the back. I couldn't help but think about who was in the middle of the road. '_Who would do that?'_ I didn't think that I imagined it.  
"I can't believe that you of all people crashed your car." Damon said and I just rolled my eyes.  
"Oh, just shut up." I said because I knew he was trying to tease me. I looked out the window and found myself looking into Damon's mind. He was thinking about Elena and why Silas would want Katherine. '_Silas wants Katherine_?' I asked myself. '_How did he learn about Silas?_' I was going to dig into his mind before I realized him pulling into a driveway. "You live here?" I asked as I looked at the building.  
"With my girlfriend and her little bro." He tilted his head towards the front door, where I saw someone standing.  
"Is that her little bro?" I asked because I didn't want to look into his head.  
"Yep."  
"What's his name?"  
"Jeremy." As Damon and I walked towards Jeremy, I tried to read Jeremy's mind. I couldn't see anything in his mind, which made me wonder what he was. Damon went into his house, only to have someone bump into him.  
"Katherine?" I asked, easily recognizing it was her. It wasn't hard for me to tell the difference between her and Amara, especially since I had met Katherine before.  
"Danielle?" She asked and I could tell that she was scared.  
"Get her out of here." Damon said as he pushed Katherine towards Jeremy. "Don't tell me where you're going." Damon hurried towards the stairs and I decided to follow him. "God, you're slow. Guess vamp-speed came with the upgrade."  
"Get out of my way and give me Katherine." Silas said to Damon because I knew he couldn't see me.  
"First, drop the Stefan look." Damon said and I could hear Silas chuckle. "What?"  
"That's how he normally looks Damon." I said as I stepped to the side so Silas could see me. "There are more doppelgangers than just the ones that look like Katherine." I looked between Silas and Stefan. "Take it from someone who is one." I walked past Damon and towards where I knew he kept his blood bags.

* * *

I walked up the stairs and I could tell that Damon was talking to Silas.  
"If I have to hear the word 'doppelgänger' one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it."  
"Oh, Damon... it's not that bad." I said as I tossed him one of the bags I grabbed. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Silas looking at me but I chose to ignore him.  
"You say you don't believe me, and yet your mind is spinning at the possibility." Silas said to Damon after a few moments of staring at me.  
"A, Get out of my head. B, I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin." Damon said o Stefan before taking a sip of the bag I gave him.  
"Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, Nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was killable. It's called a '_shadow-self_'." Silas explained to Damon. I was going to say something, but I chose to kept quiet to see if Silas could tell it was me.  
"Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now, what do you want with Katherine?"  
"The cure is gone?" I asked, knowing that there was a cure for immortality. I picked Damon's mind and found out that Katherine was forced the cure.  
"Katherine was forced the cure." Damon said to me but I didn't tell him that I knew.  
"I could tell you why I want Katherine, but wouldn't it be so much more fun if it were a surprise?"  
'That's not like him' I thought about Silas. He's seemed more evil, but two thousand years can change a person.  
"You're not getting her."  
"Damon, how well do you know your brother?" Silas asked as I walked closer to a window so I could look outside. "Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call, so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life?" I listened in on their conversation. "Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?"  
"He just wants to spend his eternity with the one he loves." I said without looking towards them. It was easy to pick it up from Damon's mind. "It's not that hard to understand." My mind flashed back to all the times I searched for Silas just because I wanted to spend eternity with him. '_He doesn't seem the same_' I thought.  
"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked Silas.  
"He's suffering, like I suffered." I turned towards Silas. I tried to look into his mind, but I couldn't see anything. 'Maybe it doesn't work with him.' I thought as he continued. "So, call the hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is." Damon looked at me, but I didn't say anything as I walked towards his liquor.

I grabbed an empty glass and squeezed my blood bag into it. I could feel Silas's eyes on me, but I chose to ignore him as I looked for a bottle.  
"I'll need this." I said to myself after I found a bottle. As I looked at Damon and Silas, I realized that Damon had called Jeremy. '_Jeremy's the hunter... which makes him one of The Five'_ I thought and realized that's why I couldn't read Jeremy's mind when I saw him. I poured the bottle of vodka in with the blood and tried to read Damon's mind as he talked to Jeremy. It was easy to figure out the conversation as I took my glass and sat on the couch. Silas looked at me and I just raised my glass, like I was giving him a toast before taking a sip from it.

* * *

I stayed with Damon and Silas, mainly because I wanted to finish my drink before I did anything. I couldn't tell if Silas knew it was really me and not just a doppelganger, but I didn't want to say anything in front of Damon. It was obvious that Damon didn't like Silas and I wanted Damon to stay my friend.  
"Ooh, your thoughts are churning." Silas said and I knew he was talking about Damon's thoughts. "It's like a... spool of pink taffy. It's very messy, but very fun to watch."  
"It's more like a big knot." I said, because I was also looking into Damon's mind. "If you pick at the right thought, the whole thing opens." Both Damon and Silas looked at me, but I looked at Damon. "But he's not wrong, it is fun to watch."  
"Anyone ever tell you that's creepy?" Damon asked me.  
"No, not at all." I sarcastically said with a smile as I took a sip from my glass. When I met him in the 70's, I told him I could read minds...that was after a while.  
"You're worried." Silas said, which made me look towards him. "Jeremy's not answering the phone. He should be back by now. You think something's very wrong."  
"I'll go unhook my car." I said before Damon could say anything. Damon thought about taking his car to find Jeremy, but he couldn't since my car was attached to the back.  
"No time." Damon said before speeding out and leaving me along with Silas. '_I'm still unhooking my car_' I thought as I continued to walk out Damon's house.

* * *

After unhooking my car, I paid for a room at a hotel. I stepped out onto the small balcony so I could look up at the stars. '_I found you, but you are different_' I thought about Silas as I felt someone come into my room.  
"The stars never changed." I said, loud enough for them to hear me. I tried to read the person's mind, but nothing came up. "They always shine, no matter where you are in the world or when you are."  
"Danielle?" A small smile appeared on my face when I heard his voice. "Is it really you?"  
"What do you think Silas?" I turned to face him. He looked almost the same as he did two thousand years ago. "Cuz I can't read your mind and I'm betting you can't read mine." I slowly stepped towards him so he could look me in the eyes.  
"How...?"  
"I'll tell you after this." I slowly brought my hand to his face and cupped it. "I've wanted to do this for so long." He didn't have any chance to say anything because I pressed my lips on his. "Two thousand years without you..." I whispered as I looked into his eyes "...you have no idea what that felt like."  
"I do." He said before pushing his lips onto mine. I let all the control I had leave as the two of us made our way to the bed. He moved his hands down my sides. When he got under my shirt, the touch of his skin was like electricity. '_I've wanted this for so long'_ I thought as two of us got lost in each other.

* * *

**~ It may seem like Silas and Dani are hooked-up... but I felt like since they have been apart for 2000 yrs, that it had to happen but it won't be how their relationship will go. No matter what will happen and what Dani says, Silas will try to get her back (even though people and other things will get in the way).  
~ I have a flashback in the next chapter to the Silas/Dani relationship. This is one story where the flashbacks are important since there are 2000 years of Dani's past that can be important to the storyline.**

**~ If you want to help with couple names and ideas, please don't be afraid to leave them in the reviews.**

**~ I'm not going to update until either Friday or Saturday... depending on the number of constructive/helpful reviews. This way it gives me some time to work on chapter 7 and maybe write up to chapter 9 or 10.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~ As a present for all the constructive/helpful reviews on the last chapter, I've decided to update early *_the crowd cheers_*. I've also been working to try and finish chapter 7, which looks like it will be over 2000 words... and will make it the current longest chapter (without author's notes) for this story. (: **

_Dark G0ddess: I actually didn't think about that when I wrote it... lol When I do think about it, I think Damon was possibly too concerned about Jeremy and that Elena might lose him again. He wouldn't want her to go through that again. Plus he knows that Dani could more than likely hold her own against Silas... seeing as she knew/knows Silas normally looks. With one of the ideas we were talking about, I can bring that situation up._

_Guest (1): That's actually one thing that I'll be getting into when Tessa make an appearance in the story (in present time). Tessa and Dani have a secret between them that actually involves the whole 'Silas choosing Amara over Dani' situation... which will be explained as the story moves on._

_WickedKing567: That isn't going to be happening because Silas loved Dani first and vise versa. That idea is actually something that I can fit into the story with one of the tiny-plot/storylines that will be happening in the story._

**~ I'm going to make a list of things that are going to happen in the story for myself so if/when you leave ideas and thoughts, I can see if I can work them into what is already decided for the story. (:  
~ The chapters (except for chapter 7) are going to be around 1000 words each, which will allow me to have quicker updates, more things in the story, and just makes it different than my other TVD stories. **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Danielle's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. The last night was one of the best of my life. I turned my head over to look at who was sleeping next to me. Silas was sleeping, or at least pretending to be asleep. 'He looks so peaceful' I thought as I looked at him. His eyes slowly started to open before looking straight in mine.   
_"Good morning beautiful." He said in a whisper. _  
_"Good morning to you to." I whispered before he moved closer to me and kissed me. "I wish this would last forever." I couldn't help but smile at him, feeling the happiest I ever felt._

I opened my eyes, realizing that I dreamt of the first night I spent with Silas. It was one of the happiest moments I had with Silas before everything happened. I turned my head to see Silas sleeping next to me. He looked as peaceful sleeping as he did before we became immortal. '_Is is possible that we could be together even though he was acting so different?_' I asked myself before his eyes started to open. Instead of saying anything, he slowly brought one of his hands to my face and brushed some hair behind my ear.  
"You're still so beautiful." He whispered as he began to trail his hand down my cheek. "How are you even here?"  
"It's a long story." I said, not wanting to tell him at the moment. "Let's save it for another time." I looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say. "I spent two thousand years looking for you. Qetsiyah said you were gone, but that didn't stop me." Silas gave me a small smile, which made me realize how much I missed him. "And even though I spent all that time looking for you...I don't know if I can be with you."  
"Why not?" I let out a sigh, not knowing how I could word it.  
"...You don't seem yourself Silas." I honestly told him. "And not to mention you chose Amara over me even though you thought I was dead." I sat up in the bed, but didn't look at him.  
"Dani...I love you."  
"Well, you can't blame me for not believing you." I reluctantly said before getting out of the bed. Without saying a word, I found my clothes from the night before and went into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and took a shower, trying to think of Silas and I could be a couple after two thousand years.

* * *

After I finished my shower, I went to where Damon lives. I mainly went there because my wrecked car was there, but Damon was also my friend. Since I knew where Silas was...I didn't have to search for him. The only things I wanted to do was get my car fixed, hang out with Damon, and try to ignore Silas until I had things figured out.

When I got to Damon's place, he was already walking out of his house.  
"Where are you going?" I asked because I wasn't' going to dig into his mind unless I had to.  
"I'm going to look for my brother." He said to me as he got closer to his car. "I need help if you want to join."  
"I'll help since you're my friend, but then you'll owe me a drink." I gave Damon a small smile before slipping into his car. "You are just lucky that I don't have anything else to do today." Damon just looked at me as he got in his car. "Just don't crash."  
"That's you and not me." He said before starting his car. I just rolled my eyes before he started to drive away.

* * *

Damon drove near a quarry, but we had to walk to the actual area because he didn't want to get his car tires dirty.  
"The view from here is beautiful." I said as I looked over the edge.  
"Damon, I know I said I'd help you find your brother, but I can't dredge this entire quarry. It's enormous." A woman who joined us said. I picked her mind to figure out that she was the sheriff and that she was friends with Damon.  
"I'm aware of that." Damon said to Liz as I continued to look over the cliff we were standing on. "I mean, clearly that's why we wanted to dump Silas' body..." I looked back towards him, wanting to know why he wanted to dump Silas in a quarry "...here, because it's big and deep and no one would find him. Now, say I'm Silas, and I wanna take over my doppelgänger's life. Why wouldn't I dump him in a place that's big and deep, where no one would find him?"  
"To confuse people." I said, not mentioning what I did one time with one of my doppelgangers.  
"Damon, I already agreed to hold off on telling anyone about the Mayor's death until you figured this all out, but I can't devote those kinds of resources to finding one person who may or may not be down there."  
"It wouldn't matter." I said, which made the both of them look at me. "If I can pick up on his mind... I can find him faster than any human."  
"You can read minds?" Liz asked me and I started to peek into her mind.  
"Yes, just like Silas...except I'm more powerful. That is unless he gets more blood than me." I said. "But no, I won't make you think I'm someone else unless I have a really good reason." Liz looked a little impressed, but her thoughts made her seem scared.  
"This is a place to start and with Dani's help, we can find my brother faster." Damon said, which made Liz look at him. "And if Stefan's down there, that means he's been drowning over and over again all summer, while I've been happily playing house with Elena. Do I need to further elaborate the source of my urgency?" I didn't realize that I was looking into Damon's mind. He felt guilty that he had been happy with Elena while Stefan was suffering all summer.  
"I'll get some deputies to help." Liz said, which stopped me from looking in Damon's mind.  
"Thank you, Liz." Damon said with a small nod. I gave her a small smile, showing that she could trust me even though I knew she didn't.

* * *

**~ I want to have the story to semi-along TVD season 5 events, with the obvious changes later on (if you've seen the episodes, you'll know what I mean). I'm going to start the chapter/chapters based from season 5 episode 4 'For Whom The Bell Tolls' soon... so ideas of what you think will be happening and what you want to have happen, please don't be afraid to share. **  
**~ There is going to be a twist near chapters 7 and 8...but I'm not saying what until you read the chapter (: **

**~ Silas and Dani will have a few more scenes in the next chapter (one when the two of them are alone and one with Damon.)**

**~ I'm trying to give each chapter a title name, so sometimes if just doesn't have an actual title name... I'll change it when I decide on what to call the chapter. Chapters 7 and 8 have title names (even though chapter 7 isn't done when this chapter is posted)**

**~ I still hope you can check out, read and review my other TVD stories if you haven't already.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	5. Chapter 5

**~ I was going to wait until I finished chapter 8 to post this chapter, but seeing as it's almost done... I decided to update. (:**

**~ Hopefully you like this chapter and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Danielle's POV**_

I sat on the ground, with my legs over the cliff. I looked down at the water, trying to pick up on Stefan's mind. There was nothing, which made me think he was dead. '_He would still come back_' I thought. '_Maybe if I stay here long enough, I'll find hi_m'  
"Did you find him yet?" Damon asked before sitting next to me.  
"No." I said as I looked at the water. "And it won't help if you ask me every five minutes."  
"He's my brother." Damon said as he looked out at the water.  
"I know." I said, not looking at him. "If I had any siblings, I'd do anything to find them." '_I would have done almost anything to find Silas_' I couldn't help but think. "Why did you want to dump Silas's body here anyway?"  
"Read my mind and find out." Damon said and I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't read minds now unless I have to or I'm really bored." I looked at Damon and gave him a small smile.  
"Silas was giving us trouble and all we wanted was the cure." Damon looked at me. "He was turned to stone, but apparently he broke out and tossed my brother down here."  
"Damon...if I'm being honest, I haven't been able to sense his mind and if he was down there he was either moved or he's dead at the moment." Damon looked disappointed. "That doesn't mean he might not still be alive." I gave Damon a small smile, not wanting him to give up hope on his brother. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he phone rang.

He stood up and walked away. I didn't think that I would find Stefan at the moment, so I decided to look into Damon's mind. His girlfriend Elena called, worried about something that I didn't pay attention to. When I picked up that she said Stefan... I knew it was really Silas. I stood up and looked at Damon when the call ended on Elena's side.  
"Silas got to her." Damon said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He was trying to hide the fact that be was worried, but I knew he was.  
"I'll help." I said. "Your brother won't disappear just because I'm helping you." I said to him after picking up on his thoughts.  
"Okay, fine." Damon reluctantly said before we walked back to his car.

* * *

Damon and I walked through the campus of Whitemore college, looking for Elena. I easily picked through the thoughts of the people around us, but no one saw her. '_Maybe no one knows her_' I thought before realizing that Damon stopped next to me.  
"Hello, brother." I looked to see Silas standing in front of us. "But I suppose distant nephew is probably more accurate." Damon grabbed Silas's throat and I just stood there even though there was a part of me that didn't want Silas to be hurt.  
"Where the hell's Elena?" Damon asked with anger and I could picture him snapping Silas's neck.  
"There's no need for violence, Damon." Damon's hand started to move from Silas's neck, and I knew it was because he was making Damon do it. "You'll find her eventually." Damon's arm moved to his side, which made Silas smirk. "There you go. Look, I get why you like her. I mean, I have a soft spot for brunettes, too." Silas looked at me. "I guess that's one reason why I fell for you." I caught a confused thought from Damon as Silas looked back at him. "What I don't get is why Elena likes you."  
"That's 'cause you haven't had sex with me." Damon said and I looked away from Silas, hoping that he couldn't pick up on the fact that Damon and I had sex at one point.  
"Cockiness masking fear. How transparent." I rolled my eyes at how evil Silas seemed to become.  
"You expect me to believe you came all this way just to talk to her?"  
"No, that doesn't really make much sense, does it? But if I told you exactly what I did, then it would ruin the fun. Enjoy the bonfire with Dani, Damon." Silas took one last look at me before walking away.  
"He's such a dick now." I said out loud, mainly to myself.  
"What do you mean now?" Damon asked me, which made me realize that he heard me.  
"Oh, it's nothing." I quickly lied. "I'm just going to get my car fixed while you look for Elena." I said as I walked away before he could say anything else.

* * *

I managed to get my car towed to a car repair place. They said it would cost a lot to fix, which meant I thought right. After I decided to get it fixed, I went by myself to the Grill. I was at The Grill for at least a hour before I felt someone sit next to me.  
"What do you want?" I asked Silas without looking.  
"How do you know Damon?" He asked, but I still didn't look at him.  
"A lot of things have happened in the last two thousand years." I said before taking a sip from my drink. "Damon was one of the people I met during that time. We may have hooked up...once, or twice." I found myself smiling at the memory. "What else was there to do while I was looking for you?" Silas held my hand and I couldn't help but look at him. Whenever I looked at him, I could still picture us before we became immortal. "We can't be together." Sadness appeared in his eyes. "You aren't the man I fell in love with."  
"What about last night?" He asked, but I looked away.  
"One hook up does not a relationship make." I drank the rest of my glass. "At least I found you...maybe I can get on with my eternal life." I slowly got off the stool, trying not to stumble because I could tell I was a little drunk.

* * *

I managed to make my way back to Damon's place. When I walked in, I could tell that everyone was sleeping. I got to one of the couches in the living room and laid on it before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**~ The next chapter has a flashback to Dani's childhood and there is someone that I hope to have more of in the story (despite what happened/is happening in the show).**

**~ I will not post the next chapter until the end of the month or the beginning of December... depending on how distracted I get by my Wii U. BUT... I could be persuaded to post Chapter 6 earlier if there are a lot of helpful/constructive reviews to help me with the story. I also want to post Chapter 2 to my story along The Originals '_Down The Rabbit Hole_'.**

**~ We all know (at least I hope all of do) that Silas, Amara, and Tessa died in TVD... but I want to have this story last a long time and I want those three (Mainly Silas and Tessa) alive for as long as I keep continue the story. If you have ideas on how I can keep them alive but at the same time still try to keep it along TVD season 5 events, please let me know.**

**~ I'm still trying to figure out what to name the chapters (the ones that don't have names) so if you think of a name, or a song title, or anything that relates to a chapter or any situation that you think might come up... please don't be afraid to say. I'll even credit you if I pick a name you leave (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Get ready for a long first Author's note as I reply to reviews left on the last chapter.**

_Happy Girl: I think Silas is jelly of Damon being around Dani. He's been locked in the cave for 2000 years and Dani has been able to explore the world and live. Silas doesn't know what Dani has really been up to in that time, for all he knows there could have been an actual relationship between Dani and Damon (even though there hasn't for this story.) And if you add to the fact that Dani would currently rather hang out with Damon than Silas makes him jealous. _

_Guest (1): I honestly haven't thought about if Dani likes Bad Boys or not... but because she's been trying to do good herself... she goes more for the good guys. The whole reason why she fell for Silas in the first place was because he was good and now he's not so good. If you add that to the fact that when he thought she was dead (before he was immortal) he ended up getting with Amara instead of seeing Dani as his one and only. _

_Anna.B: OMG, you reviewed! lol I honestly just thought you would review the other ones you've been reviewing of mine. I think this is the only story of mine that I can write on my Ipod during my breaks without screwing up what I want to happen in each chapter... lol. I was going to have a Silas/OC story but my idea was kind of ruined by them introducing Amara and that she was one of the Original doppelgangers, but then Dark G0dess gave me the idea for this story and I couldn't help but write it. I thought Paul was amazing as Silas, but I hoped Silas would have been in the show more... along with Amara just because I would have liked more scenes with them. (not to mention Nina had triple duty as Amara, Katherine, and Elena). I felt the same way about Silas and Stefan. Stefan without memories seemed more relaxed and funnier. I'm going to figure out a way to keep Silas, Amara, and Tessa in this story just because of how I want to have in the story and what I've already written. I didn't exactly like Tessa, but she was a good character. The whole Dani/Silas relationship semi-reminds me of Katherine/Damon from season 1 and the beginning of season 2. Dani saw Silas as the one... even when he had chosen Amara (which the story will go more into that). With ideas that Dark G0dess and I have been talking about in messages, Silas will go towards Dani even though the things that will happen. Dani and Silas were each other's first and Silas will do almost anything to get her back... even if a 2000 year old witch tries to get in between them *hint, hint*. There will be scenes with Elena in this chapter and in the next few chapters, but I don't really see them as friends (with what I already wrote). Chapter 8 actually starts some nice Stefan/Dani moments that will play an importance later in the story and what Silas does towards Dani. It will always be platonic with Damon and Dani, but Silas and Elena don't know that... which will add to some drama later on in the story. Silas doesn't know what Dani has been doing over the past 2000 years, so it naturally makes him curious to find out what she's been up to. I think Dani will fit in to a point, considering the whole town is basically filled with supernatural people and she is one of the first supernatural people (that are immortal). I think Dani's close friend is Damon, considering that they have a past and maybe Stefan (which could morph into something else) because of something that will happen to the both of them. At the point I'm on, I don't know Dani will be with... but I'm semi-leaning towards Silas. _

_WickedKing567: The only reasons that Bonnie became the anchor was because Tessa wanted Amara to die and Bonnie was a ghost. Tessa did the anchor transfer to keep the other side in place and screw around with Silas. There are some things that have to happen before I even really think about if Dani will be with either Silas or Stefan (even though Silas won't stop until he is with Dani). Dani won't have much of a choice when it comes being involved with the drama, but no matter what happens, she will try and be loyal to herself and help her friends. I already have two Stefan/Dani moments written (with more to come). Tessa is going to eventually screw around with Dani and Silas's love life considering how she acts in the show. Dani and Damon are and will be close friends, unless something bad happens that he can't see past. I like Katherine more than Elena, but they're both going to be in it. Elena will eventually see Dani and Silas together, but not how you'd think (because of something that happens in the story). Elena and Dani won't exactly be friends... which you will sort of see in this chapter. If Dani and Silas end up together, it'll all depend on how much Tessa gets between them and if they can find their way back to each other._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**_General POV_**

_A young Danielle ran through the field of flowers, chasing after her best friend Amara. _  
_"You can't catch me." Amara sang teasingly to Danielle. _  
_"Yes I can." Danielle ran a little faster and grabbed Amara's shoulders. "I win." The young Dani said with a smile, which was reflected on the Amara's face._  
_"How do you always catch me Elle?" Amara asked Danielle._  
_"Because I always catch Silas when I chase him." _  
_"He lets you catch him because he loves you." _  
_"No he doesn't." Danielle said as she blushed. _  
_"Yes he does." Amara said with a giant smile. "Just ask him." _  
_"Ask who?" The girls turned around to see a young Silas standing behind them with a rose in his hand. _  
_"No one." Danielle quickly said, even though she started to think about asking him. "That's a pretty flower." _  
_"It's for you." Silas said as he slipped the flower in Danielle's hair. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and their eyes lingered on each other. _  
_"Elle's having a birthday party tomorrow." Amara said, trying to get her best friend together with Silas. "You can come." _  
_"I'll be there." Silas said to Danielle, still not taking his eyes off of her. She just gave him a small smile before he walked away and left the two girls alone._

* * *

**_Danielle's POV_**

I laid sleeping on a couch in Damon's house. My eyes stayed closed as I thought about the dream I had. '_One of the happier times_' I thought, knowing that it wouldn't be like that again.  
"Danielle?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "What are you doing here?" I opened my eyes to see Katherine standing near the couch.  
"Katerina?" I asked because I was still tired. I couldn't help but look into her mind to realize that it was her. "Long time since Chicago."  
"What are you doing here?" She asked again.  
"I don't know." I answered with a yawn. "I got drunk last night and wanted to crash somewhere where Silas wouldn't expect me to go." Katherine opened her mouth to say something, but then looked behind the couch.  
"Who's that?" I heard the voice again. '_Not another one_' I thought before looking behind me.  
"Great, this place is filled with doppelgängers." I murmured to myself. "My name's Danielle. I'm sure Damon might have mentioned me." I gave her a smile, knowing that she was Elena just by Katherine's thoughts. Elena looked a little jealous and hurt, but I didn't say that there was nothing between me and Damon.  
"Dani." Damon said with some surprise when he saw me by Katherine. "What are you doing here?"  
"Isn't super hearing one of the things that came with the upgrade?" I asked, using some of the words from his one conversation with Silas. "I wanted to be somewhere away from him after yesterday." I said after picking up a brief thought about Silas. "I'll go unless you want me here." I glanced at Elena, who looked jealous. "I am after all the only person that can match Silas's power."  
"How do you know Silas?" Elena asked.  
"Long story, wait for the e-book." I said before slowly standing up from the couch. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" I asked Katherine. Her style wasn't exactly mine, but I did wear her style during the 1980's. "Or I could walk around naked and give Damon something new to look at." I looked at Damon with a smirk. "Fine, I won't." I easily picked up on Elena's thoughts about not wanting me around naked. Elena looked confused, but I didn't want to tell her I had the same powers as Silas unless she needed to know. I turned to Damon, who was still looking at me. He was thinking about Katherine and Elena having the same dream about Stefan. I just gave him a small nod to let him know I would help them before walking around them so I could use one of the showers.

* * *

I sat in the back seat of Damon's car, next to Katherine. Elena was in the front passenger seat, next to Damon. I moved my head from looking out the window to looking at Katherine. It was clear to anyone that she was bored.  
"You sure you know what you're looking for?" Damon asked and I knew he was talking to Elena. "Last bar had a red awning and a neon sign."  
"I'll know when I see it." Elena said and I couldn't help but think of Amara. I knew that her doubles were different than her, but they still looked and sounded the same.  
"Me, too." Katherine and I said at the same time as she moved her head to the front. I could pick out the images of their dreams from Elena and Katherine's mind. I didn't really want to, but I was bored and I knew it would help find Stefan quicker.  
"Didn't ask you." Damon said to Katherine.  
"How do you even know what we're looking for?" Elena asked me after Katherine leaned back in the back seat.  
"You two can't stop thinking about the dream." I said as I looked between Elena and Katherine. "It's all over your mind, covering almost all your other thoughts like a blanket." Elena looked at me through the sideview mirror. "Katherine is also thinking about when she'll be able to go to the bathroom."  
"I told you not to do that." Katherine said to me, which made me look at her.  
"Well... you knew it wouldn't stop me." I gave her a smirk and she gave me one back. "Besides, how do you expect me to stay strong if I don't practice?"  
"So, Elena, I couldn't help but overhear." Katherine said to Elena after a few minutes. Instead of saying anything, I just went back to looking out the window. "You've been dreaming about Stefan all summer? That must be really stressful on a new relationship, especially when you're having those kinds of dreams lying in bed next to his brother."  
"They weren't dreams. It was just a bad feeling, like something wasn't right with him." Elena answered Katherine.  
"Oh, no, yeah, sure. I totally get it. There's still a connection between you two. Maybe deep down you know that he was your one true love and breaking up with him was a big mistake." Katherine said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Love sucks." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"I thought you were looking for your boyfriend." Damon said as he glanced at me using the mirror.  
"Well I found him, but he's being a dick so I'm staying away from him." I closed my eyes and I couldn't help but think of how sweet and nice Silas used to be. "After how long I've searched for him, it's just a disappointment." I let out a sigh. Damon started to say something to Elena, but I ignored them. It wasn't that interesting to me that Elena didn't like Katherine and she was worried about Stefan. I got it, but I saw it as she was worried about the person that was her ex and not the person who was her boyfriend's brother. I was sort of worried about Stefan, but that's because he was my friends brother and not an ex. When they were done talking, I closed my eyes and tried to take my mind off of things.

* * *

**~ Chapter 7 (the next chapter) is currently the longest chapter for this story with close to 3000 words. It doesn't have many scenes in it, but what I have in it will set up a plot point of the story that will bring lots of drama with the whole Silas/Dani/Stefan point of the story. It was brought up by the person who gave me the idea for the story Dark G0dess. (:  
~ It also starts the chapters that I've actually made names for... and hopefully I can makeup names for the chapters that don't have any names.**

**~ I'd like to hear your thoughts on what will happen in the next few chapters. Your ideas will come in handy as I continue to write the story.**  
**~ I'm not going to post chapter 7 until: there are at least 3 helpful/constructive reviews, I'm done writing chapter 9, and I have posted chapter 2 to Down The Rabbit Hole.**

**~ Hopefully the reviews will come quicker with this chapter and give me some ideas to put in the future of the story. (Including on how to keep Silas, Tessa and possibly Amara alive while still having TVD season 5 events in it). And don't forget to share ideas for chapter titles! (:**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	7. Already Gone

**~ The title for this chapter is sort of inspired by the Kelly Clarkson song Already Gone. There was going to be a conversation in this chapter between two people, but I ended up cutting it... but the title still sort of fits if you listen to the song.**

**~ Just a little thing I get tired of saying (seeing as I've said it multiple times over the last couple of years of writing fanfiction), please leave more helpful reviews. I know people read the story and in my mind if you have enough time to read a chapter, you have enough time to review it. It takes three seconds (or more, depending on length) and the more helpful the reviews, the happier I am and the better and longer the chapters are and the quicker I'll try to make them come out.**

_Aarti: Stefan and Dani scenes will sort of start in this chapter, but there will be more in chapter 8 and after. In the flashback, that was her childhood... before any of them became immortal. I figured all three of them would have to seem innocent/nice compared to how they are now. _

_WickedKing567: Well, in the beginning of the story I did say that the chapters for this story would be shorter than my normal stories (AKA, the ones that actually get reviews). Even if there isn't something in a chapter that you can think of to review about, you can always leave a review of what you want in other chapters (besides their length). I'm not doing quicker updates or longer chapters unless I feel the muse for the chapter, my time allows it, or/and the reviews give me ideas on what to put in chapters. With the way you worded your review, it did seem bossy... but I knew the point you were trying to make. I have other stories that actually get reviews (without me having to ask) that I'm trying to focus on more than this one (because I actually like writing those more)._

**~ This is the longest chapter so far (without the Author's note) with a twist and something that links back to the first chapter of this story. Hopefully you'll see what it is (: There is also a foreign language in this chapter that I used my Ipod's translator app for. **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**DANIELLE'S POV**_

I knew I fell asleep because Elena was asking Damon questions about me like I wasn't even there. My mind would wonder once and a while while I slept, and would pick up on people's conversations. It didn't happen often, but it did happen. Elena was just worried that Damon and I hooked up...and Damon didn't tell her the whole truth. The bumps that Damon drove over, made me want to wake up but I was enjoying not getting looks from Elena.  
"You're a bad driver." I mumbled through my sleep, knowing that Damon could hear me.

It felt like hours before the car stopped, but I stayed in the car. Damon and Elena needed some time to themselves, which meant I was left with Katherine. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to see Katherine sleeping.  
"Kat..." I whispered as I lightly shook her "...wake up." She gave a tired groan before her eyes started to open.  
"Why'd you wake me?" She asked in a grumble.  
"I think they found the bar." I said as I looked through the window. They're not in the car..." I turned to Katherine, who looked at me. "Stay in the car until I get back." I used my psychic powers on her before getting out of the car. '_It's the only way that she won't run_' I thought as I slowly walked into the bar.

When I got into the bar, I saw Elena and Damon with someone pointing a gun on them. The person turned her gun to me and I couldn't help but think she looked familiar. After looking through her mind, I knew who it was.  
"Nadia...put the gun down." I slowly told her while using my powers. "You don't want them." I slowly started to walk towards her as she put the gun down.  
"Do you know her?" Damon asked.  
"She's a descendant of my best friend." I said to him as I stepped closer to Nadia. "Vie ne iskate de se dade Sila Katrine, nali? (_You don't want to give Silas Katherine, do you?_) " I asked in Bulgarian.  
"Ne (_No_)." She answered back in the same language. "Iskam da ya durzhi dalech ot nego (_I want to keep her away from him_)."  
"Zashto? (_Why?_)"  
"What are you doing?" Elena asked in English.  
"I'm talking in a different language." I said to Elena in English before turning back to Nadia. "Zashto Sila iskate Katrin? (_Why does Silas want Katherine?_)"  
"Kruvta e lek. (_Her blood is the cure_.)" Nadia said to me, which made me wonder why Silas still wanted the cure.  
"Shite vi obeshtavam, che nyama da ya polucha? (_Will you promise he won't get her?_)" I asked after a moment of thinking. She just nodded and I gave her a small smile. "We don't have a problem." I said so Damon and Elena understood me. "You want to see her?" Nadia looked to Damon and Elena before looking back to me. She just gave me another nod.  
"What are you doing?" Elena asked and I ignored her.  
"Nadia, che e vreme da se sreshtne maika si. (_Nadia, it's time to meet your mother_.)" She gave me a small smile, put her gun away and started to walk towards me. "Don't worry guys, she'll protect Katherine for us while we find Stefan."  
"Are you sure?" Damon asked as Nadia got in front of me.  
"As sure as I am that Elena doesn't trust me." I said to him as I glanced at Elena. She seemed a little surprised, but I led Nadia out instead of worrying about it.

I walked outside with Nadia behind me. Katherine looked up and at the first sight if Nadia, she got out and ran.  
"Next time I should be more specific." I thought out loud before I looked at Naida. "Just make sure she stays alive."  
"I promise." Nadia said before speeding off after Katherine.

As I started to wonder why Silas still wanted the cure, Elena sped out of the bar and held me against the wall by my throat.  
"Really?" I asked in annoyance. "Are you really doing this?"  
"Why did you let her go?" She asked with anger.  
"I didn't let her go." I said as I put my hand on Elena's wrist. "And you really don't want to get on my bad side." I squeezed my hand on her wrist, which caused her pain. "You doppelgangers always think your so special when you're involved with the supernatural." I squeezed her wrist harder and took her hand off my neck like it was nothing. "You don't even know what the starter of your line when through, or what the others went through. Compared to them, you're not special... just an ant that can be torn apart in seconds." I pushed her arm away from me and let go of her wrist. "You may look like my best friend, but you are nothing like her." Elena looked at me, almost horrified. "It's not me to kill like you vampires, but that won't stop me if you really get me pissed off. So word of advice, don't." I walked away so I could calm down and help find Stefan.

* * *

I walked in the woods nearby, trying to pick up on any minds that would lead to finding Stefan. There was a noise, so I turned around. _'No one'_ I thought when I didn't see anyone. I could tell that someone was there. When I turned back to my original direction, I saw Damon.  
"It's only you." I said with a sigh, glad if wasn't Elena.  
"Don't sound so relieved." He said with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Have you found Stefan yet?" I shook my head. "Me either." I looked at our surroundings, trying to pick up on someone's mind.  
"There might be someone over there." I said, barely able to pick up on a mind. "It's faint, but I know it's someone." I looked at Damon, who gave me a nod before I led him in the direction.

* * *

Damon kept following me until we came across a cabin. We both could tell that someone was inside, but we couldn't tell who. I let Damon go in first and when I got it, I saw who was in the middle of the room. '_They really do look alike.'_ I thought as I looked at Damon through the corner of my eye.  
"Stefan. You couldn't call a brother?" Damon asked when he saw his brother on the chair in front of us.  
"Nice to see you, too, Damon." Stefan said as he glanced at me. It was the first time Stefan met me and with everything going on, he was confused.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Damon asked as he started to try and untie his brother from the chair.  
"Well, Silas' ex-girlfriend decided to come back from the Other Side."  
"Qetsiyah." I said, knowing that she was the only he could have been talking about. "Where is that bitch?"  
"I see 2000 years hasn't done anything for your manners Danielle." Qetsiyah said, which made me turn around to see her standing behind me. "It's nice to see you to."  
"You know her?" Damon asked as he continued to try and untie his brother.  
"I grew up with her." I said to Damon, but not looking away from Qetsiyah. "Before I became immortal we were friends."  
"And that was ruined when you broke Silas's heart." She said with some anger in her voice.  
"You know that's not what happened." I said to her. Instead of replying, she looked at Damon. "You won't be able to break those vines. The spell won't release him until I get what I want."  
"And what is it that you want, Qetsiyah?" I asked her before Damon could.  
"It's Tessa now." She said as she walked behind Stefan. "I'm going to link Stefan to Silas. Casting a spell on his doppelganger will neutralize Silas's mental powers. Once he's weakened, I will force him to take the cure."  
"You can't make him take it." I said, semi-protecting Silas even though I was mad at him.  
"Well, that's a great idea, force the cure down his throat. The cure is gone, done, it's ingested." Damon said to Tessa.  
"Katherine, you mean? I'm aware of her condition. She was supposed to be with you." Tessa looked at me. "Just like Danielle is." She smirked, which made me start to think about the dreams I've been having.  
"Wait. Katherine took the cure?" Stefan asked with confusion.  
"It was forced down her throat." I said as I looked at Stefan.  
"We have a lot to catch up on, Stefan." Damon said before looking at Tessa. "Wait a minute. What do you mean supposed to be with me? Did you plant those dreams? What is it, some kind of, like, witch party trick?" Damon asked before I had a chance to ask about my dreams.  
"So where is she?" Damon and I looked at each other before I looked at Tessa.  
"Somewhere safe." I said, hoping that Nadia got her somewhere.  
"Then I'll get started without her." Tessa said before she started to murmur a spell over a bowl.  
"Okay, well, thanks for the hospitality, but we should really get going if we want to beat traffic." Damon said and I knew he just wanted to get his brother out of there.  
"Yep, yep. He's right." Stefan said in agreement but as I poked into Tessa's mind, I could tell that she wasn't going to let us leave that easily.  
"Probably don't want to get on my bad side." Tessa said after she finished chanting.  
"You realize you're not the only one with a bad side, right?" Damon asked and I thought about what I said to Elena earlier.  
"Aren't you brave." Tessa said to Damon as she stepped behind Stefan. "Without Silas's mental powers, he is an immortal nobody and Danielle has more of a chance against him." Tessa glanced at me and I couldn't help but wonder what she was planning. "We can defeat him. Isn't that what you want?" I glanced at Damon at the corner of my eye.  
"Just do it, all right?" I couldn't help but look at Stefan. "Just get it over with. Do it."  
"Are you sure?" I asked, wondering if Tessa was telling he truth.

Tessa walked over to the bowl and dipped her fingers in it. After having them in there for a few minutes, she took them out and started to walk back to Stefan. Tessa looked at me for a few seconds before putting her hands on each side of Stefan's head. When Tessa touched Stefan, he let out a gasp and she started to chant again. I tried to look into her head, but I couldn't and it worried me. The herbs around Stefan and Tessa went up in flames, which made me step back. I didn't really like fire, but I wanted to stay for Damon.  
"What are you doing to my brother?" Damon asked, trying to hide the worry from his voice.  
"I'm frying Silas' brain. No one said it would be pretty." Tessa said to Damon before Stefan's eyes started to bleed. I looked away from Stefan, trying not to picture the same thing happiness to Silas.  
"Alright. We're done here." Damon said after a few moments and when I looked, I saw Stefan's head hanging to the side.  
"You're right. We're done. It worked." Tessa said and I couldn't help but worry about Silas. I looked at Tessa and I started to get into her mind, just a little. Nothing that I could see helped me at all. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Damon go to his brother.  
"Stefan. Stefan! Stef. Damn it." Damon said after shaking his arms, trying to get him to wake up. "Whatever you did to him, undo it." He said to Tessa as I looked at Stefan.  
"Relax. I just burned through his conscious mind. He'll wake eventually." Tessa said like it was one of the most normal things in the world. "You sure you want to take him home? You and Elena were doing so well without your guilt getting in the way."  
"Shut up Qetsiyah." I said, sort of trying to get her angry.  
"Spying on us from the Other Side?" Damon asked as he started to untie Stefan.  
"Don't flatter yourself. It was like watching a soap opera, except boring and with no volume control. You know, there was one thing worse than being on the Other Side and watching Silas resist the cure."  
"Oh, yeah? What was that, realizing that your plan totally sucked?" Damon asked, which made me internally chuckle, but I didn't say anything out loud.  
"Century after century, I watched versions of Stefan, Elena, and Danielle find each other, like magnets, always the same story, conquering all, falling in love, stupid love triangles." Tessa rolled her eyes. "You didn't think your brother was Silas' first shadow? Destiny has been trying to get the doppelgängers together forever." Tessa looked at me. "Mainly Danielle and Silas's doubles, but the universe has a way of getting in between them."  
"Look here, Miss Crazy, why don't we just dial down the destiny talk a notch, okay?" Damon said to her.  
"You don't want to hear it, but the universe is working against you." Tessa said and I rolled my eyes.  
"You are just saying that because you can't stand to see any version of the doppelgängers happy." I said, remembering what she did to Amara.  
"If you're trying to downplay your reputation as being a psychopath, you might not want to say you're spokesperson for the universe."  
"You and I are the same, Damon... the obstacle standing between two fates. Silas had his true love," Tessa looked at me and I was sort of hoping that she meant me and not Amara ", and Stefan has Elena. We're merely the conflict that makes it interesting."  
"It doesn't matter." I said, which made Tess and Damon look at me. "If two people love each other like Damon and Elena clearly love each other, then they will be together no matter what else happens."  
"Are you suggesting, I leave him here with you while I run off and live happily ever after with Elena?" Damon asked, clearly not believing what Tessa was suggesting.  
"I'd keep him safe." Tessa said.  
"You have a bad track record with men." Damon and I said at the same time.  
"I want to keep him safe. Now that he's linked to Silas, Silas can't mess with our heads," Tessa looked at me like she was going to say something, but then looked at Damon ", and as long as Stefan's in the way, you will never be with Elena. Take it from a woman who's had front row seats for 2,000 years." I rolled my eyes at her.  
"No one would have to know?" Damon asked, which made me surprised. I looked into his mind and I found that he was going to get his brother one way or another.  
"No one has to know." Tess said, but I caught her looking at me out the corner of my eye. "Although, I'm prepared to offer you a deal." She said to Damon and it caught my interest. "Danielle stays here and you can take Stefan. No strings attached." Damon and I looked at each other and I knew that he was thinking about it.  
"Deal." I said because I wanted Damon to have his brother. "Stefan's your brother." I looked at Tessa. "Besides, if Qetsiyah pisses me off again... you know what I'm capable of." Tessa just rolled her eyes. I looked back at Damon, who have me a small reluctant nod before getting Damon out of the cabin.

Tessa and I stood in the cabin, alone. I could tell that she was hiding a smirk as she went back to the bowl.  
"You know the last time we saw each other, you made Amara into a statue." I said to her as I stayed in my spot, not sure of what she had planned.  
"Not one of my prouder moments, but what can you do?" She shrugged.  
"What do you want with me?" I asked, not being able to get into her mind. "It can't be just to talk."  
"Well, you're right about that Dani." She said before she used her magic to force me into the chair that Stefan was sitting in before Damon took him. "I want to screw around with Silas a little and you are the perfect way to do that." She said as I struggled to get out of the chair. "You're bound by the same magic that was used with Stefan."  
"What are you doing?" When she stepped up behind, I started to run through the things that she could do. "You can't link me to him, we're not the same doppelgangers."  
"That would be too easy." She put her hands on each side of my head. "This will only hurt a bit." She said before she started to murmur a spell. I felt pain shoot through my skull, which made me scream before I blacked out.

* * *

I started to open my eyes and noticed that I was in a house.  
"Ow." I said as I felt a slight pain my head.  
"You're awake." I heard a voice say as I moved into a sitting position. "I went back to the cabin for you after I gave Stefan to Elena." I looked at the person with confusion.  
"Thanks, I guess." I said as he looked at me with hypnotizing blue eyes. "Who are you?" He looked at me with confusion and worry written all over his face. "What happened?"

* * *

**~ So... twist! Who else besides _Dark G0dess_ thought that I was going to have Tessa do what she did to Dani? It won't change how Silas feels about Dani... but changes things when it comes to Stefan/Dani and how Dani acts around Silas. Silas isn't in the next chapter, but there are some Stefan/Dani moments that I hope you'll like. Silas/Dani scenes will start again in chapter 9 (:  
~ How do you think Silas will react when he finds out what happened to Dani? What about more interaction with Tessa and her wanting to screw with Silas? Any thoughts/ideas are welcome! (:**

**~ There is something I want to put in the story (not until I get around the 7ish episode) that's inspired by something that happened in the movie Thor 2. It'll still let me sort of go along the episodes of TVD season 5 while still having the whole Silas/Dani/Stefan thing I have have sort of started.**

**~ I won't be updating this story for a few weeks because of how long this chapter is and what happens in it. You can think of it as a little hiatus (like they do with the show). It'll give me some time to write more for this story (I have a total of 9 chapters written right now and they will be as long as I want them to be) and it will let me catch up 'Down The Rabbit Hole' with the events of The Originals season 1. I'm also getting closer to the end of TVD season 4 for 'Love Changes Things', which I will hopefully finish (and then along The Originals Season 1) around the end of February.**

**~ Please check out my other stories along TVD and The Originals (I also have one along Code Lyoko). There is also a poll on my story for my next non-TVD related story (that I will hopefully start early next year).**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	8. Remembrance Day

** ~ I wasn't going to update for a while, but I decided to update anyway. This is a shortish chapter, but I hopefully make up for it with the next chapter. **

_Happy girl: Dani won't turn into a mindless zombie that works for Tessa. Although Tessa will try and screw around with what Dani thinks is true and what's a lie (until real memories return to her). There might be a small friendship made under lies, but it will come undone when Dani realizes what Tessa is trying to do when it comes to her and Silas._

_Dark G0dess: I'm glad I didn't update this chapter for a while, it gave you time to review (: From now on I'm going to try and get at least one scene for either Dani/Stefan or Dani/Silas in each chapter, or some for Dani/Stefan in one and then Dani/Silas in another. That way there is sort of an even amount and we get to see both couples. Tessa is an interesting character and will be a main point (sort of) even though this story is different than the show. She feels like one of those characters that I'll love to write evil scenes for... like what she did to Dani in the last chapter. The whole Doppelganger mythology in TVD will be important when it comes to the Silas/Dani/Stefan, especially considering what Tessa said about the doppelgangers and the fact that Stefan is one of Silas's doubles. _

_smilin steph: Tessa wiped her memories to screw with Silas. Like in the show, Tessa sees Silas as her one true love and she has the same plan (sort of) except Dani's involved because of her connection to Silas._

**~ This chapter is the start of many Stefan/Dani scenes. There are only two (sort of three) scenes in this chapter, but they are important for Stefan/Dani. **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**_Danielle's POV_**

After I woke up, Damon spent almost the whole night what happened. He was the one that went back to the cabin, where I apparently was with a two thousand year old witch named Qetsiyah, although she seems to prefer Tessa. Damon and I didn't know is what happened to me, but apparently it was almost the same thing that she did to his brother Stefan. Everything seemed weird, but I felt that I could trust Damon...although it was different with his girlfriend. Her name was Elena, and apparently she looked like some people I knew. I could tell that she didn't trust me and I didn't know why because I couldn't remember her. She almost always gave me a glare, which felt uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything.

* * *

I was riding in the back seat of a car that Damon had got. He was driving with his brother Stefan in the front passenger seat. Damon had brought along some of Stefan's old journals, which he hoped would spark some memories.  
" '_March 12, 1922. I blacked out for days. I woke up in a stranger's blood in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember_.' Stefan said as he read out loud.  
" '_I feel alive again_.'" Damon said, adding on to what Stefan was reading.  
"All right. I think I've read enough." Stefan said before tossing the journal to the back seat. I picked it up, curious if he wrote anything about me.  
"Nada?" Damon asked.  
"I know 'nada' means nothing. I know what day it is, I know what year it is, I know this car has a V-8 engine, and yet I am two journals deep, and I have absolutely no memory of who the hell I am."  
"Same goes for me." I said as I skimmed the journal.  
"Well..." Damon started to say, but stopped when Stefan started to speak.  
"And, is this supposed to fill me up?" I looked to see Stefan holding a blood bag.  
"Well, yes, and no. Technically, yeah, because you're a vampire." Damon said to his brother.  
"Weird."  
"Realistically no, because you're, you know, you."  
"Ahh, yes. The insatiable and blood-lusting vampire, Ripper of Monterrey."  
"And we're only in the 1920s, baby."  
"So he gets better than this?" I asked as I held up the journal.  
"Well, sorry, but this is a lot to process." Stefan said before Damon took the blood bag from him.  
"You're a vampire, not a cave man. Dani..." I looked at Damon, who tossed me the blood bag "...you need it to." I started to drink from it. It tasted like it was one of the best things in the world. "Even though you're not exactly a vampire, you still need blood."  
"You mean because I'm immortal like a vampire, but I don't have the same enhancements." I said, remembering what Damon told me during the night.  
"So, let me get this straight. I helped you steal this car, I found out I was a vampire who killed his own father, and yet I don't litter?" Stefan asked before I could continue asking Damon about me.  
"You're a man of principle, Stefan, who had his memories erased by a 2,000-year-old witch along with Dani's."  
"Yeah. Well, I bet that two thousand year old witch probably drives a little faster than you." I let out a chuckle as I finished the blood bag. "Wait. Let me guess. Fun brother," Stefan patted himself before patting Damon's shoulder ", safe brother." I realized that the car started to go faster.  
"What are you doing?" I asked Damon.  
"Do you trust me?" Damon asked me as he looked back at me through the mirror.  
"Do we have much of a choice?" I asked as I put my hands on the back of the front seats.  
"Nope." Damon said with a smirk before pulling the emergency brake. The car flipped over a couple of times and the three of us fell out of the car.  
"Wow." I said as I looked around me.  
"We get it. You're the fun brother." Stefan said to Damon as I looked myself over.  
"Um, guys... I think my arm is broken." I said when I noticed my arm wasn't straight. Stefan got to me first because he was the closest to me. He looked at my arm before looking at me.  
"Here." He put his hands on my arm and snapped it into place. I let out a groan as I looked at my arm. It was healing itself, which felt good.  
"Thanks." I said as I looked at Stefan. Our faces were only a couple of inches apart and we were looking in each others eyes. He just gave me a small smile before Damon walked up behind him. _'His touch is so soft_' I thought about Stefan.  
"Alright, time to go." Damon said as Stefan got up and held his hand out to me. I took his hand and stood up, still with my hand in his. "It's time to teach you how to use the speed brother." Damon looked at me before looking back at his brother. "Since Dani doesn't have the speed, I guess you'll have to carry her." I was looking at Damon, but I could tell out the corner of my eye that Stefan looked at me. "If that's not a problem."  
"I don't mind." I said before looking at Stefan, semi-hoping he wouldn't mind either. He picked me up in his arms and I felt myself let out a giggle.  
"You don't be able to run carrying her like that." Damon said, which made the both of us look at him. "Carry her on your back." Stefan set me on the ground before I jumped on his back.  
"Thanks." I said to Stefan as my arms hung over his shoulders.  
"Just do what I do." Damon said before speeding away.  
"Hold on." Stefan said to me before he sped in the direction that Damon went in.

* * *

After Stefan had caught up with Damon, the three of us went to the Grill. I sat next to Stefan with Damon across from us. He bought the three of us drinks, which I accepted.  
"To Uncle Steve!" Some random guy said.  
"To Uncle Steve!" Everyone and I said before downing the drink.  
"Yeah!" Damon said before looking at me.  
"Is this town always so upbeat about dead people?" I asked as I looked around at everyone.  
"Well, in the theme of morbid town tradition, you go back to the 1820s when everyone was so paranoid about the cholera thing that they would occasionally bury a body a wee bit before its time." Damon explained to the both of us.  
"So, we have a holiday dedicated to burying people alive?" Stefan asked from next to me.  
"Well, they were so paranoid that they would actually request to be buried with a string attached to a bell above ground, and then the whole family would hang around the grave for 24 hours in hopes of hearing the bell and that their loved one would come back, but now it's just a really a kick-ass excuse to get hammered." Damon said to us. A waitress walked up to our table and picked up our empty classes. "Hello."  
"Hi." The waitress said to Damon. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Stefan stare at the woman's neck. There was a part of me that felt jealous, but I felt that he couldn't help it.  
"We'd love another round, please." Damon said as the waitress glanced at Stefan.  
"You got it." She gave Damon a small smile before she started to walk away. I shook Stefan's arm, which made him stop staring at the waitress.  
"What the hell was that?" Stefan asked with some worry in his voice.  
"That, my brother, was you jonesing for something a little stronger than a blood bag." Damon said to Stefan.  
"So, what's the problem? You spent the whole day trying to convince me I was a vampire. I'm convinced. Let me act like one."  
"I'm guessing it has something to do with how you were in the 20's." I said, remembering what was in his journals.  
"There are two types of vampires in the world, okay? There are those that can handle moderation, and then there's you." Damon said and I looked at Stefan.  
"Well, I'm no shrink. Right?" Stefan asked.  
"Right." Damon said as I continued to look at Stefan.  
"But maybe killing our father and turning into a vampire and all the trauma associated with that is what made me become a vampire who feeds on people and then rips their heads off, but now that I don't have all those memories and all that guilt, maybe the Ripper thing won't be such a problem."  
"Let's not try it out, okay?" Damon glanced at me before someone rang a bell. The three of us clinked our glasses before Elena came up to us.  
"And there I thought catching up on nearly two centuries would be a drag." She said, mainly to Stefan and Damon.  
"Remind me of your name again." Stefan said to her, which I could tell hurt her.  
"Elena." She said.  
"Elena. Right." Stefan said before looking at Damon.  
"You haven't told him about me?"  
"Two hundred years is a long time." Damon said before a bell rang again. I drank from one of the glasses on the table as I looked at Stefan. He looked from Elena to me before drinking from his glass.

* * *

**~ Stefan/Dani sort of have a connection (mainly because of the thing Tessa said in the last chapter about doppelgangers), but they are the only two that actually know what each other is going through (with Tessa wiping their brains). This will make Silas wanting Dani want more... which will sort of show in the next chapter since he comes back in it (: **  
**~ Also, Caroline shows up in the next chapter. It makes me wonder, how many want a Dani/Caroline friendship (which would start around chapter 9-10)?**

**~ I might post the next chapter in a few days (or a week, depending on reviews) but then have a small hiatus so I can work on chapters 10 and higher. Chapter 10 has events from episode 5...which is the historical ball. I'm going to start going different from what the show has so I can make the Silas/Dani/Stefan stuff more interesting. So, any ideas are welcome (:**

**~ If there is something you want to, anything at all, don't be afraid to share. Even if you want the possibility of Dani going to New Orleans (a possible sequel) to have events from The Originals.  
~ Like I said in a previous chapter, I came up with a way to keep Silas in the story (after when he's supposed to die) because of an idea that I got from the movie Thor 2. That way (if the reviews let me) I'll be able to continue with events of TVD season 5 while keeping the Silas/Dani/Stefan storyline that I've added. **

**~ I'm going to be focusing on my story '****_Down The Rabbit Hole_****' for a little bit because it's behind on the episodes of The Originals. I also want to get closer to the end of '****_Love Changes Things_****'. Hopefully you'll read and review those if you haven't already.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	9. Another Heart Calls

**~ This story has over 50 reviews (: It surprises me that this story got that many reviews. I think because of that... I'm going to set a goal for the next number of reviews I want this story to reach. That number is 75...I was thinking 100... but that seems like a bit too much for where the story is right now. Let's try and reach 75 (:  
~ The title is influenced by the song '_Another Heart Calls._ By: The All American Rejects'**

_totalRandum: Hopefully I'll be able to get a Caroline/Dani friendship. I think if they have one, there is a bit of it in this chapter with the possibility of more scenes in future chapters (within the next 1-3). If they go to New Orleans, I'd have to create a reason for them to go and hopefully have it makes scenes with TVD and The Originals (at least that's what I'm thinking). It's a bit early for me to think about who Dani will end with, but I'm semi-leaning towards Stefan even though Silas will have some moments. _

_Anna.B: (I'm replying to the three reviews you left) The Katherine/Dani friendship is something I want to get more into (especially with what happened to Dani). Because of the plot of the story, it's going to semi-change from what happens in the show, but at the same time I want to keep season 5 events in the story. I have a way to keep Silas in, but if I decide to keep Tessa and Amara... I'd have to figure out a way for them. I think because of Dani's past, the things that she's experienced, and her powers... it all adds to the reason for not liking Elena. Hopefully the flashbacks will keep coming because there is so much in Dani's past that can be played around with and be important to this story. Dani and Silas were each other's first... so it only makes sense for Silas to want her back instead of Amara. Dani and Amara were best friends (Amara calls her Elle) and there are things that happened around the time that Dani became immortal (before the others) that I want to get into. Hopefully I will when Dani's memories start to return. I don't know how Amara will act yet, I'll thinking about that the closer I get to her coming into the story. When it comes to who Dani looks like, that's something I haven't completely decided on. Originally Dani was going to be the main character in one of my Disney fanfics (about one of the shows that is on now, Lab Rats). I was sort of thinking that she'd sort of look like Victoria Justice (but with blue eyes), but Dani is still one of the OC's that I have to decide on what she looks like. what Tessa did to Dani makes sense if you think of it from her side of things and it was a freat way to have tension/drama with Silas, Dani, and Stefan. Both Dani and Stefan having memory loss makes sense because Tessa wants to screw with Silas. It also adds to drama for Silas/Dani/Stefan... mainly on the Silas/Dani end of things but as the story goes on for Dani/Stefan as well. It makes them both unaware of the doppelganger connection that draws them together (at least until someone decides to bring it up). It will definitely make Silas jealous... a little bit you will see in this chapter and more within the next few chapters (: Silas realizes before the historical ball that Dani lost her memories... and there will even be scenes in the story (the next chapter) where he talks about his new plan to Damon (sort of like the episode, but with changes). Making people greedy makes me feel good... lol. At this point I think if Dani goes to New Orleans, it would be under a different story...more than likely sometime after she regains her memories. It probably wouldn't be season 1... or at least not the first half. It also depends on how I decide to end (or give closer to) the Silas/Dani/Stefan triangle. If/When Klaus would learn of Dani... he might be scared (because of what Silas was capable of)._

_Dark G0ddess: I wanted them to look in each other's eyes.. but I wasn't sure if it would be because she broke her arm or leg (you helped me on that decision). Amnesia Dani will actually notice her powers (a little bit) in this chapter but more in the next chapter and more as I get more into one of the ideas we've been talking about (you can probably guess). I'm obsessed with the Dark Paradise song.. it's one of the songs in the playlist I made on my Ipod for this story (: The death scene won't happen until the time it happens in the show, so then it won't be for at least 3 more chapters (maybe longer depending on how I divide the chapters), which also sort of leads to the idea I mentioned before._

**~ This is a longer chapter, but I think a lot happens in it and sets up a few things for the next few chapters. **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Danielle's POV**_

After Elena had joined us, we all continued talking. Elena didn't give me any stares, instead she kept looking at Stefan with sad eyes. Stefan never saw her look at him like that, but if he did...he never said anything about it. Without any of my memories, I could tell that Stefan and Elena had a past. It didn't seem much to Stefan because he kept looking at me and I kept looking at him. I wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed like we were meant for each other, even though we don't know much about each other. Eventually Damon lead the three of us to his family's crypt, which was near a party that was going on.  
"Hindsight being 20/20, way too much temptation at the bar, so if this Ripper gene is biological, then we need to minimize human contact until we get your brain all witchy-wooed back to normal, so here it is." Damon said to Stefan as the four of us walked in the middle.  
"So, this is the family crypt, huh?" Stefan asked Damon as the two of us looked around. "Anybody here I didn't kill?"  
"Well, we've covered our father, who art in hell. Uncle Zach, my bad. On the bright side, our mother died of consumption." After each person, Damon ran the bell in his hand.  
"Oh, good." Stefan said with relief in his voice.  
"Do you know if I killed anyone?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"There was a couple in the 70's..." Damon said and I couldn't help but feel sad "...but you were drunk and angry so I wouldn't worry about it." He said before taking a sip of the bottle he had with him. He put the bottle down when his phone rang.  
"I got to go see a man about a witch. Party on without me. Brother...for you." He handed the bottle to Stefan. "And this is for you." Damon handed the bell to Elena. "Have fun you three." He said with a smirk before walking out of the crypt.  
"Well, I, uh, I certainly hope your family history was happier than mine." Stefan said to Elena.  
"Well, let's see. In the last 3 years, I lost my adoptive parents, my birth parents, my aunt, our guardian Alaric and my brother Jeremy died, although he came back to life, so there's that." Elena said to Stefan.  
"I'm sorry." I said to Elena, feeling sad that she lost so many people. She gave me a small appreciative smile before Stefan spoke up.  
"Jeremy that lives in our house?" Stefan asked her.  
"Yeah. After I had a breakdown and burned my house to the ground."  
"Wow...that's...drastic." I said, trying to figure out the right word. "What happened?"  
"He died and I couldn't handle it." I took the bottle from Stefan and gave it to Elena.  
"It seems like you might need this." I gave her a small smile before Elena took the bottle from me. "I'll go find us some more stuff to drink." I gave Stefan a small smile, which he gave back before I walked out of the crypt.

* * *

I got a bottle but by the time I got back to the crypt, Stefan and Elena were gone. A part of me felt left behind because they left without me. I took a deep breath and a giant gulp from the bottle I was hold as I pushed that feeling down. It did help that I had the bottle in my hand.  
"Dani." I turned around to see Stefan standing behind me.  
"Stefan." I said with a small smile when I saw him. "I thought you left with Elena." there was some confusion on his face.  
"Yeah...well, I came back." He said as he looked at me. "To spend some time with you." I couldn't help but smile as he took a few steps closer to me. He brushed some hair behind my ear and I felt myself blush. "Let's go where it's more quiet." I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head.

Stefan and I started to walk away from everybody. A part of me felt happy, but I was also nervous.  
"So, what did Elena say when you left her alone?" I asked with curiosity.  
"Not much." He said as he took a few steps closer to me.  
"Really?" I asked. "I would have thought that she wouldn't let you out of her sight after what happened to us." Instead of saying anything, Stefan turned towards me and cupped my face.  
"Your eyes are so beautiful." He started to move his face closer to mine. My eyes moved to his lips and I felt like I was frozen in my spot. When his lips touched mine, I closed my eyes and melted at the touch. His hands slowly moved down my side as I stepped backwards until I hit a tree.  
"Stefan..." I said in a whisper before opening my eyes. "What was that for?"  
"Do I need a reason?" I shook my head as I looked into his eyes. There was something about them that was different than when I looked into them when he fixed my arm.  
"There's something different about you..." I said in a whisper as I looked into his eyes. "Your eyes aren't the same." I brought my hand up to his face and cupped it. "You're not Stefan, are you?" When he didn't say anything, I knew my thoughts were right. "You're Silas." He didn't have to say anything for me to know that I was right. I felt anger inside me and I slapped his face as hard as I could.  
"What was that for?" Silas asked as he rubbed where I slapped.  
"You lied and pretended you were Stefan." I said, not letting my anger die down. "Damon warned me about you. A part of me didn't want to believe it, but now I know." I turned around and walked away, not letting him say another word.

* * *

After I slapped Silas, I got away from him. I was mad that he pretended to be Stefan and even madder that I actually liked the kiss. Damon told me that Silas was bad, but it seemed like Silas knew me. It didn't matter to me since he was pretending to be Stefan with me. '_What's the real side of him_?' I asked myself, not knowing if he was nice like Stefan of as evil as Damon told me he was.

When I knew I was away from him, I leaned against a tree and let out a sigh. It was confusing me just thinking about what happened. I tried to think of something else, but I couldn't.  
"Dani?" My eyes shot open to see Silas/Stefan standing in front of me. "What's wrong?" He asked and I took a deep breath.  
"Nothing." I lied, hoping that it was just Stefan. Stefan/Silas looked worried as he stepped closer to me. I looked in his eyes, hoping that I could tell the difference. When he was in arm's length, I reached out and cupped his face. I gave him a small smile after realizing that it was just Stefan and not Silas. "I could just be drunk." He gave me a small smile.  
"Join the club." Stefan said and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Gladly." I said before taking the bottle he was holding. He let out a chuckle as I took a drink from the bottle.

"Stefan?" A voice asked, which made Stefan turn around.  
"Caroline Forbes, my best friend." Stefan said when he saw the person in front of us.  
"Wait, you recognize me?" Caroline asked Stefan.  
"Well, I've studied pictures. You're much hotter in person." I put the bottle in front of Stefan's view, which made him look at me. "Sorry. I'm... I'm a little drunk."  
"Yeah. Yeah. I can see that." Caroline said with worry in her voice. "Are you okay?"  
"Well, if by 'okay' you mean heavily spiraling into Ripper oblivion, then yes, I'm dandy." I put my hand on Stefan's arm, which seemed to relax him a little.  
"Keg-stand guy passed out, so I stole these." A person said as he held up two cups.  
"Hey. Do you mind just giving us a couple minutes?" Caroline asked the person that came up to us.  
"Yeah. It's probably a good idea because I can sense from here that you have a paper cut on the palm of your left hand, and I want to rip your entire arm off."  
"Stefan..." I said with some worry as I stepped in front of him. I looked into his eyes, hoping that he would calm down a little.  
"Look. I know that you're hungry, but you don't do people, okay? It just...it doesn't end well." Caroline said as I silently pleaded with Stefan.  
"What about blood bags?" I asked Caroline as I turned towards her, while grabbing a hold of Stefan's hand. "Do you have any blood bags?"  
"Yes. In the car. Come with me." Caroline started to walk away and I turned towards Stefan.  
"You'll be okay." I said as I looked into his eyes. He just gave a small nod before we started to follow Caroline.

* * *

After Stefan settled his hunger with a blood bag, we went back to his house. I walked around his room and looked at his stuff.  
"Dani..." I turned around to see Stefan walking into his room ", thanks for earlier."  
"No problem." I said with a small smile as I stepped towards him. "I just felt like you wouldn't like what you would become...especially after what I read in your journal."  
"Do you think we knew each other before?" Stefan asked me as he looked in my eyes.  
"I don't know. Maybe..." I slowly brought my hand to his face and cupped it. "It feels like we did." I whispered as he brought his hand to my face and cupped it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling his touch. His thumb gently rubbed against my cheek and when I opened my eyes, his lips were landing on mine. I slowly pulled away, not knowing if I should say anything. It only took me a minute before I laid my lips on his. He sped us to his bed, where I quickly took off his shirt. We looked in each other's eyes for a second before I moved a blanket over us.

* * *

**~ Did you think that Stefan and Dani would 'hook-up' when they did? Was it too early or do you think it was a good time considering what is happening to them? It's obvious that things will be changing from what happens in the show (because of the Silas/Dani/Stefan) but I will hopefully still be able to continue along the events. So if you have any ideas on how I could do that, they would be helpful.  
~ I want to keep Silas in the story, which means he doesn't ingest the cure... but I want to think of a way to get the cure from inside Katherine to Amara (when I get to her in present time) so I can still sort of go along season 5 events. That means I'm also going to try and come up with a way for Jesse to become a vamp (because of the season events) while still keeping the Silas/Dani/Stefan triangle. Ideas for those things are welcome. **

**~ Since the next chapter starts episode 5 of season 5 (The Monster's Ball), I'd like to hear what you think will happen. Hopefully it will be all one chapter (longer than usual chapters) and will have some General POV with Silas and Damon in the scene (and Dani won't be a part of it). Along with other things that Dark G0ddess (who helped me with the idea for the story) and I have talked about.**  
**~ I'm going to pick one random reviewer (not already counting Dark G0dess) out of the more helpful/constructive reviews to PM to reply to their review and possibly even talk about what's going to happen in the future of the story. (:**

**~ I'm gonna go on a little hiatus with this story. It won't be updated until next month (2014), but I'm going to work on chapters for this (and other stories) during that time.**

_**R&R 'till the next update!**_


End file.
